


飞翔在高空万里的想念

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 前文见lofter别管时间线不合逻辑





	飞翔在高空万里的想念

01

靳东看到王凯的VCR的时候刚从机场出来没多久。  
车开上机场高速，他戴着耳机在后座上盯着屏幕里的人傻笑。明明才刚刚通过电话，满盘的思念隔着听筒由北向南地袭来，关了十来秒的小视频，他又戳开挂在最顶上的聊天对话，敲了个呲牙咧嘴的笑。  
王凯那头半天没有回应，连个“对方正在输入”也没有，搞得靳东有点挫败。他又关了微信回到微博，戳开那个短暂的小视频。  
拼接的灰色毛衣就是家猫温软柔顺的外表，笑意荡漾在那双圆圆的、闪着光的眼睛里，摄人心魄的好看。几乎能感受得到那种在冬天突然袭来的暖意，或者是你捋一捋毛、挠挠下巴就能听见的，由于舒适而发出的低低声响。

嗨呀。  
靳东满足又惋惜地叹气，尔后终于等到王凯的回复。  
先是个问号，大概是不明白靳东刚刚发过去的那个嘻嘻的龇牙咧嘴的表情是什么意思。接着是一段长达60秒的语音。  
“把小公主给哄睡了，你挂了电话以后她还咿咿呀呀闹着要找你。我说你睡一觉起来爸爸会再打电话来，她就信啦，然后又给她读了一段《猜猜我有多爱你》。你晚上忙完记得视频来。嗯……刚刚小的那个也闹了我一阵，没那么难受你别担心，也没有吐，就是有点儿噁心。我妈刚刚说她过两天会过来，你就好好休息好好拍戏。你发那个表情是不是在微博看到什么了？要是爱夸那个视频嘛，就是你那天没在的时候录的，这么短不够你看那就晚上视频了再说。我也去睡一会儿，午安呀。”  
靳东来来回回听了好几遍，终于彻彻底底融化在最后“午安呀”上扬的尾调里。大猫懒洋洋地在阳光底下翻个身，抬起下巴“喵”了一声。

靳东的微信里被王凯装了一套方脸小人的表情，第二行第一个比了颗爱心，于是它荣升为靳东最爱使用的表情之一，除了[微笑]和[嘻嘻]之外的。  
王凯发来甜蜜的反馈，让靳东巴不得立马掉头回机场，从南京再飞回北京去，把爱人扎扎实实地搂在怀里。  
现下这只是个美好的幻想，他们都还有工作要忙，所以只能隔空传达一下微小而确实的爱意。

 

 

02

晚上终于空下来的时候，已经是九点多了。  
小公主此刻总是已经睡意朦胧，但是一接到靳东的视频还是兴奋地跳到镜头面前，一张小脸被放大了塞进手机屏幕，满屏都是她的喜悦和激动。  
“爸爸！”  
“哎，”傻爸爸靳东对着自家女儿笑出一脸的褶子，“夏夏！”  
“爸爸！”小公主又叫了他一声，然后王凯的脸凑进来——大概是把小公主抱在腿上坐着，小姑娘找到了个合适的角度，再次甜甜糯糯地喊了他一声“爸爸”。  
靳东本来面前还摊着剧本，现在他“啪”地一声把剧本合上，仰在沙发里看屏幕里一大一小两个人。也可以说是一大两小吧，还有个尚且分辨不出的小家伙。  
“凯爸爸说，中午夏夏哭了？这么想我？”  
小公主转头看了王凯一眼，倔强地甩甩头，没有！她在抵死不认黑历史这件事上，倒是随了靳东。之前王凯去工作，出门前被小公主勾住脖子死死不放，哄了老半天才舍得放王凯出门。转头王凯晚上回家，问她“想不想爸爸呀”，夏夏小朋友骄傲地甩了甩自己的头：“不！”

两个大人拿小公主一点办法也没有，只能换着花样变着法地宠，宠上了天的后果就是永远没有威严可言。  
王凯好声好气地和女儿商量说，中午说好了见到爸爸就要乖乖去睡觉，现在该是睡觉的时间。小公主不肯依，在他腿上蹭来蹭去，一刻不得安生。  
“夏夏，别閙凯爸爸。”靳东在镜头面前板起脸来。  
实际上相比于王凯来说，小姑娘还是有点儿怕靳东的，尤其是他竖起手指摆出噤声的手势且蹙起眉头的时候。于是小姑娘安安静静地从王凯腿上溜下来，乖乖地在旁边坐定——却还是没有要去睡觉的意思。

“没事，随她吧。”王凯抓着女儿的小手，举到镜头前面挥了挥，“夏夏挺听话的。”  
小姑娘骄傲地抿着嘴唇，抬起头来重重地点了两下：“嗯！”  
“哥，夏夏笑起来真的特别像你。”  
“有其父必有其女。”  
“不害臊。当初不应该让她跟你姓的。”  
“叫王夏也不好听嘛。”

说到这个，小公主大名“靳夏”，小名“夏夏”。她没有在夏天出生，倒是在春光正好的时候来到人间的。可能因为没过多久即是立夏，又或者因为王凯本就是夏天的造物，她有了这样一个名字。  
同时带来的就是和夏天一样的活泼。比如此刻，小公主被亲爸勒令不准插话不准出声，于是只好在旁边走神地玩王凯睡裤的裤脚。她把裤脚揪起来，手指勾着绕圈，然后松开来，又拧起来。  
王凯一边跟靳东聊天，比如晚餐的菜式和之前说的王凯妈妈要过来的事，一边又因为小姑娘捣乱的不安分的小手分心，布料在腿上蹭来蹭去，有点儿痒。

 

 

03

“那那个VCR，到底什么时候录的？”  
“你那天不在的时候啊。”王凯调皮地眨眨眼。  
实际上怎么说靳东也不记得。他上星期去陪王凯拍杂志，有大部分的时间在休息室里鸠占鹊巢地睡觉。  
刚开始他出现了一下，和一圈工作人员打了个招呼，然后叮咛大家“照顾好凯凯”。快要拍完的时候他再次出现了一下，那时候王凯正好穿着VCR里那套灰色毛衣。王凯的眼睛在镜头外面扫到靳东的身影，朝着那个方向微笑了一下，正好也被摄影师抓拍下来。  
在这里拍摄就告了一段落，两个人窝在电脑前头看完今天的照片，然后王凯被带去访问。  
所以靳东的“不在”是相当长的一段时间，甚至他都没有参与什么，被王凯笑说是“来当了一天的免费司机”。

“我下礼拜能回来一晚上，然后得飞美国，你那两个活动我都没法跟你了。”  
“嗯。”王凯点头，有点失落，但又算不上什么失落。上个孕期的时候也是这样，好一点的状况是靳东那时候的工作都在北京，拍戏也在北京，这次他们真的隔得有点儿远。  
靳东看着王凯突然不作声，也安静下来。  
两个人最开始都向对方承诺过，不能再像上个孕期那样来回奔波，结果甜言蜜语融化成液体流走，剩下来一点蘸过糖的苦涩。

沉默是被小公主打破的：“爸爸！我去睡啦！”她主动站起来，也不知道具体喊的是哪个爸爸——她不太区分对靳东和王凯两个人的称谓，一般都喊“爸爸”，偶尔叫王凯一下“凯爸爸”。  
然后很乖巧地伸出手挠挠王凯微微凸起的小腹：“妹妹再见！”  
两个大人同时笑起来，小姑娘一直笃定地认为尚未出生的小生命会是妹妹，实际上他们俩也不知道准确的结果。当着女儿的面讲过很多回“不一定是妹妹哦”，她还是愿意相信会有个小妹妹来给她疼。  
“好，再见！”靳东在那头摆了摆手，让王凯先去把夏夏安顿好。

 

 

04

靳东确实只有一个晚上待在北京，但是难得地和王凯过了个二人世界。  
靳东回北京的前一晚，又照例和女儿和王凯视频，把夏夏送去睡以后，靳东聊起隔天晚上的安排。在二人世界和三人世界（其实是三人世界和四人世界）之间，王凯选择了二人世界。  
也就是正大光明地吃顿饭和偷偷摸摸地做些事情。  
迄今王凯算是度过了还算舒服的孕初期，到现在最幸运的是连孕吐都没有怎么发生。因为上一次的教训，他也不敢为所欲为，但是在一些小事上越发肆无忌惮起来。靳东又搬出自己曾经的台词：“看来我要整肃家风了。”

比如此刻王凯枕在他旁边，像夏夏玩自己的睡裤裤脚那样，把靳东的T恤下䙓撩起来，用指尖勾住绕圈，同时发出了难得的赞叹：“金主爸爸连内搭都赞助新的。”  
“『金主爸爸』又是什么？”靳东握住王凯捣乱的手指，“怎么大家都爱叫别人爸爸？”  
王凯突然想起来在采访里听见靳东一本正经地反问记者“diē是什么diē？跌倒的跌吗？”的时刻，忍俊不禁。  
“Etro啊，孩子他爹。”王凯笑着摇头。  
靳东誓要把关于爸爸的问题追究下去：“所以为什么是『爸爸』呢？”  
王凯一时语塞，但他很快找到了同类的比喻：“就是老谭那样的，懂吗爸爸？”  
“所以，掏钱的是爹？”  
王凯偷偷咽回去那句“也可能是年龄大”，点了点头。

探讨这种“学术问题”已经短暂性地成为调节气氛的绝好帮手——能把旖旎暧昧的泡沫通通击碎，化成欢乐流进全身的细胞里。紧跟着出现的问题就是，想要再次暧昧起来就变得困难。  
王凯有的时候相当贪心，或者说，在这些时刻更加依赖“需要”，于是他先转过身，慢慢把靳东的T恤下䙓撩起来，然后指尖划过靳东有点软肉的小肚子，挑开他的钮扣解开他的拉链。  
靳东没有动手，但是下身的器官在这个过程中胀大饱满起来，在王凯的手停在那儿的时候，已经几欲冲破束缚。

 

 

05

灯光落下来。  
漆黑的夜里只有这么一点光芒，昏黄地洒在男人的身体。节制的平衡被打破，在扯下衣服的一瞬间，释放出沉默了已久的原始的冲动。  
酒店king size的大床就是有这样的好处，王凯陷进去，就是落进一张诱惑的大网。靳东抓住他细瘦的脚踝，一点一点把王凯的双腿分开。  
对于正面进入这件事，王凯一直有点害羞，尤其是把自己现在湿润得涌出水来的洞口暴露在靳东眼前。所以身体上产生了一种微妙的抗拒，他去用脚趾摩挲靳东光裸的后背。  
“乖。”靳东反钳住王凯捣乱的脚，胡乱抹了点润滑在自己的性器上，借着两种液体的辅助，迅速地让自己进入王凯的身体。  
“啊……”王凯的脚挣脱了靳东手的束缚，酥麻的感觉过电一般传遍全身直到脚趾尖。

靳东握住自己性器的根部，极有目标地捣弄，次次直中欲望的靶心，十环，满分。  
他们身处天堂的顶端，头顶上笼罩着圣洁的金色光芒。爱神的箭射中他们，两颗心被连在一起，鲜活地跳动。

靳东俯下身去同王凯亲吻，刚刚握住自己性器的手挪到王凯的身上去，从他的欲望那里采撷了盈润的汁液，涂抹在爱人的胸口、凸起的小腹。成熟的蜜桃色身躯被裹上新鲜的糖浆。  
“是不是很明显？”王凯抓住靳东的手放在自己肚子上，凹凸的程度已经超越触摸的感知，肉眼可见地清楚。  
之前拍杂志的时候，造型师准备了两套毛衣给王凯挑选，换上以后他怎么看都觉得自己像只准备过冬的熊。  
“还好。”靳东把自己从王凯身体里退出来，捏了捏他的下巴，和之前瘦得骨头突出的脸比起来，现在带点肉感就变得可爱而柔和。

母性和情欲并不是不能共通，靳东突然想。  
之前他似乎从来没有意识到这一点，直到此刻他才能欣赏这种复杂的美。  
于是他开口：“谢谢。”像他们的第一个孩子出生的时候那样。  
王凯不明就里：“嗯？”  
“谢谢。”然后靳东抓住王凯的手腕，“再一次，从后面？”  
“得寸进尺。”

 

 

06

靳东飞美国的时候王凯在北京有个活动，于是送机也没能去成。两个人清晨在酒店的床铺里吻得难舍难分，实际上没几个小时之前他们还在字面意义上的肌肤相亲。  
分开之后就是一个奔赴机场，一个回家应付可能因为被两个亲爹丢下一夜而吃醋的小魔王。  
夏夏还算是通情达理，在靳东起飞之前隔着屏幕给了他一个飞吻：“爸爸再见！”

落地洛杉矶，明明飞了十多个小时，日期竟然还是出发的那天。一下飞机靳东就感受到一种能拆散人的疲惫，但他还是给王凯发了条微信：“到了。”配了一张中途他从睡梦中醒来的时候拍到的舷窗外的景色。  
王凯敲过去那个比心的方块小人。  
“你怎么还没睡？”靳东在那头看见几乎是秒回的王凯有点惊讶，甚至有点生气，下意识地回了一段语音。  
这几个字在黑暗的空荡的双人房间里扩散开，飘渺得像从天上来的，真实又虚假。王凯闷闷地戳了几个字过去：“睡不着。”委屈从字里行间漫出来。

“啊……你是今天飞西安？”靳东抬眼看了看屏幕左上角的时间，他的手机时间还停在北京，但是脑子混混沌沌地跟不上外界时间的变化，喝了一杯咖啡也是如此。  
“嗯，早上。”  
“我知道你想我。”靳东压低了声音来了这么一句，甚至生出点别人难以察觉的害羞，“快睡吧，晚安。”  
“那我应该跟你说什么，早安还是晚安？”王凯算不太清楚那边是几点，他也迷迷糊糊地将睡未睡，打字的时候都带着迷茫。  
“下午好吧。”  
“好:)”王凯打了个哈欠，“那我睡了。”

王凯早上被夏夏拍门的声音吵醒，拧开门来夏夏焦急地指了指外面，助理已经站在客厅。  
“不好意思我起晚了，给我十五分钟。”  
风风火火地洗漱更衣，抓了手机和包就出门，和夏夏告别也只有飞速的一个吻：“爸爸晚上就回来。”  
于是他到了往机场的车上才发现靳东后来还传了一条很长的语音：“你听到的时候可能已经醒了，还困吗？下次一定要早点睡觉，我在不在都要早点睡，知道吗？我知道你挺累的，要工作，要陪夏夏，也要抽出时间想我，更要照顾自己。前两天我忘了那事儿，我看到照片才想起来，下次吃面的时候别把鱼丸挑出来，不许挑食，知道没？我让妈盯着你。”  
“肉麻。”  
王凯嘴上表现出不乐意的样子，却还是乖乖接过助理递过来的早餐，小口小口嘬着豆浆。  
靳东看了大概又会说他像一只乖巧的家猫。

 

 

07

西安的天气和洛杉矶一样晴朗，中途王凯睡了很好的一觉，下飞机的时候都变得神采奕奕起来。  
“到了。”他也如法炮制地发了一样的微信给靳东，配图是自己缩在毛衣袖口里偷偷比“耶”的手指，“没有棉花糖，全让我睡过去了。”  
“这儿有草莓味的。”图上是大洋彼岸红艳的晚霞。*

 

*最后对应靳东ins上那张晚霞的照片


End file.
